


【DMHP】德拉科的秘密

by weifafa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drrary, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weifafa/pseuds/weifafa
Summary: 关于哈利一次反击和德拉科的再反击





	【DMHP】德拉科的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> DIRTY用词，双性

哈利发现了一个德拉科的秘密，是个惊天大秘密。

 

德拉科特别受不了别人碰他乳头。

 

哇哦，其实一开始哈利并没有想要用德拉科的弱点做些什么，他只是有一次皮了一下，在做爱的时候一直挑逗他的乳头，用手，用嘴，用舌头，像是吸吮樱桃一样。然后德拉科就反应特别大，低喘了一声射在哈利的里面。事后救世主他并没有把这件事放在心上，但是对于一个马尔福，早泄是绝对不能忍受的、罪大恶极的、侮辱人格的行为，于是他就很难过，他很难过就拉着救世主做到了后半夜以一振雄风。

 

哈利第二天不仅腰酸背痛腿软而且和德拉科又双叒叕完美错过了prof.斯内普的魔药课，啊当然啦，斯莱特林整整比格兰芬多少扣了五分，家常便饭。憋了一肚子火的哈利当然想做些什么，他想啊想，不停的想怎么才能给德拉科这个小混蛋一点在甜蜜范围内的惩罚。

 

半个月后的一节变形课，一只纸鹤趁着麦格教授转身的时候落在了金发斯莱特林的课桌上，德拉科挑眉拿起来拆开，里面写着，今晚去级长宿舍。他一下子脑子里就弹出来之前刚知道救世主是双性人时那些刺激的性幻想，几乎掩饰不住快要兴起的生理反应。他装作不经意地二郎腿，挡住扎比尼和潘西探究的目光，已经开始思考今天救世主这么主动的原因。

 

管他呢，干了再说。

 

德拉科边黏黏糊糊地亲哈利一边问他今天想搞什么花样，救世主也不回答他，只是一直亲他，不断的把舌头往他嘴里送，像不足月的猫咪舔人一样。

 

well，那么先享受这个吻再逼问他也不迟。

 

吻着吻着德拉科觉得不太对劲，明明还没有开始，身体就已经开始使不上力气了。他感觉自己陷在棉花糖里，软绵绵的，像吃了睡眠魔药后的迷糊期。然后哈利舔了一下他的嘴唇，推开他，这时候德拉科已经明显感觉不对了，他脑子倒是很清醒，就是身体用不上力。

 

他感觉哈利凑上前又亲了他一下，用舌头，很色情地从德拉科的上唇舔到下唇，然后嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇笑了一下。几乎是一瞬间德拉科就想明白了，哈利在嘴唇里含了什么能让人浑身无力的药，而他自己先吃了解药。

 

想到这里，他干脆直接放松了自己的身体，反正哈利也不会真的对他做什么。德拉科感觉哈利抓住他的领子把他扔上床，给他摔得够呛。在脱衣服的时候德拉科忍不住神游了一下，他想，操，波特太辣了，就算刚刚波特嘴巴里含的是什么毒药，他也会亲下去的。

 

当然他还是更希望波特嘴巴里含的是一些其他的东西。

 

德拉科感觉波特用牙齿咬开了他的皮带扣，拉下他的拉链，然后发出了一声低低的惊叹。这不能怪哈利，毕竟这是他真正意义上第一次和这个和他交流过很多次的宝贝近距离接触，这真是……太惊人了。 

 

这声惊叹让德拉科下意识的得意扬扬，甚至忘记自己没力气，想向上顶腰让它接触哈利的脸。善解人意的救世主低头含住了德拉科的，舌头在头部打转，过粗的东西让他吞咽起来并没有那么容易。

 

温暖舒适的口腔包裹着，偶尔顶得深了些，引起的生理性收缩简直快要了德拉科的命。救世主额前的头发过于长了，德拉科隐隐约约看不见哈利的表情和眼神，只能看见他由于吸吮动作陷下去的双颊和红红的嘴唇。

 

就在他快要射出来的时候，哈利感受到了喘气声突然变重，口中的阴茎胀大了一些，他马上就吐出来了。即将到达顶峰却突然停下的感觉不好受极了，德拉科低低地叫了一声，也逐渐明白哈利今天就是想搞他，就是想让他欲火焚身然后不给他解放，他从牙缝里吐出一句：“操你。”

 

哈利无所谓地挑挑眉，回敬他：“回去操你自己吧（fuck yourself）马尔福！”然后狠狠地揪了一把德拉科的乳头，本来就在射精边缘徘徊的德拉科向上挺腰射了出来。德拉科用简直像能吃人的眼神盯着哈利走去浴室的背影，大喊：“操你操你操你操你操你操你哈利波特！！”

 

身体不能动的时候，人的思维总是格外活跃。德拉科情不自禁地开始幻想，想他以前射在波特嘴里，脸上，各种地方，亲吻的时候不免交换，是带腥气的苦杏仁味，不太好受，但是从波特嘴里抢过来的就很甜。想到以前他抓着波特的腰用力顶撞他，波特太过敏感，陷入情欲的样子也太过迷人，常常在德拉科蹭了几下内腔的敏感点就隐忍地叫着射出来。

 

他的女穴实在太能吸，而且又湿又软，总是在进入深处的时候不断收缩，内壁软软地缠上来，又被挤开，只能可怜兮兮地流眼泪。波特的后面他们用的更多，因为他实在太过敏感，一直操前面他没一会儿就脱力了。每一次顶到前列腺的时候，波特会一边呻吟一边断断续续地骂他，什么操你啊，混蛋啊之类放在床上简直像调情的话。

 

想着想着他的阴茎挺立了，德拉科看着仍然紧闭的浴室门，感觉到自己突然有了点力气。顿了顿，他忍不住扬了扬嘴角，知道药效快过了。

 

哈利顶着一头还滴着水，洗过一样乱糟糟的头发站在床前，他就裹了一条浴巾，水滴从后颈划过喉结滑下胸膛，隐入下腹的毛发中。

 

辣到德拉科快窒息了。

 

哈利笑着俯下身，从德拉科的眉心亲到嘴角，再黏黏糊糊地亲上嘴唇。德拉科一边回吻一边不动声色地移动自己，调整成适合一下起来搂住人往床上带的状态。

 

他们两个睁着眼睛亲，看着对方眼睛里的不怀好意，灰蓝色对上祖母绿。只是一瞬间的事情，哈利眼前一花，人就已经被压在床上，德拉科双腿分开跪在他胯两边，双手撑在他头旁边，形成一个完完全全禁锢的姿态。

 

他忍不住吞了口口水，正想说点什么以逃过接下来激烈的性事，德拉科直接伸手抚摸上他胸。动作很温柔，几乎让哈利以为自己能逃过一劫了，然后下一秒被粗暴捏住的乳头带来的痛感和快感打破了他的幻想。

 

“操！”他忍不住弯腰，刚张嘴骂脏话，两根手指就趁虚而入，压住他的舌头。

 

“为了避免你说什么我不爱听的，你就先含着吧。”德拉科慢条斯理地说。他低头舔上另外一边被冷落的，直到两边都被他搞得挺起来，在微冷的空气里瑟缩才放过。

 

然后他开始专心对付哈利的下身，今天他是肯定要把哈利操到脱力，操到他求饶为止的，谁劝都不好使。

 

德拉科撸动哈利的宝贝几下，就忍不住开始揉他的阴蒂，这算是哈利身体上最敏感的几个地方之一了。以前做虽然也会恶劣去碰，却没有一次像今晚上这样这么用力。

 

哈利已经忍不住了，他扭头让德拉科的手指从他口中抽出，偏着头挑衅一样看着他说：“你怎么这么磨叽，你是不是不行了？”

 

硬生生给德拉科气笑了，这人还没意识到自己的处境呢，还搁这儿给他撩，给他挑拨。今天不把他做到明天下不了床，以后他就叫马尔福.德拉科，话就放到这儿了。

 

他用哈利舔湿的那两根手指摩挲着哈利的后穴，意外地发现已经足够松软，德拉科惊讶地问：“你自己做过扩张了？”

 

哈利红着脸不回答，这并没打扰德拉科热情高涨的情欲。他又稍稍扩张了下，握住自己的阴茎就慢慢地进去。哈利不断发出压在喉咙里的呻吟，转变成色情的闷哼，反而让德拉科更加兴致盎然。

 

整根进入的时候两个人都满足地叹了口气，随后德拉科慢慢地往外抽，直到只剩一个头部在里面，再狠狠地撞进去。哈利哪里受得了这样的冲击这样的力度，被撞击破碎的呻吟从他嘴里飘出，折叠弧度过大的腰部带来一阵阵疼痛，哈利拍了德拉科好几下让他换姿势。

 

就这样胯部相连的，变成了跪趴。体内的东西磨蹭着敏感点旋转了一百八十度，差点直接让哈利射出来。德拉科抓住他的腰，拇指抚摸他的腰窝，他的动作都是整根进入，整根抽出，毫不留情地往前列腺上怼。

 

德拉科没有坏心眼地限制他射精，做到后面哈利忍不住哭喊着射出来，想往前爬又被抓住腰逃不掉，直到他含在眼睛里的眼泪溢出来，德拉科才满足地亲着他眼睛射在他体内。

 

德拉科会只搞一次吗，怎么可能，别做梦了。

 

“德拉科你这个混蛋！”哈利嘴里骂骂咧咧地在级长浴室里扑腾着，由于身高原因有点吃力。而德拉科稳稳地站着，甚至特别坏地拉了一下哈利，让他不得不靠攀在他身上保持平衡。德拉科把他压在浴池壁上，抬起他两条腿挂上自己的腰，探了一根手指进今天从未造访的女穴。

 

那和后面的触感大不相同，太软了，让人不敢用力疼爱又让人想特别用力的欺负。救世主敏感的体质让他刚感觉到有异物进入就忍不住开始收缩，体内的手指逐渐从一根增加到三根，快感不断累积，哈利飘忽地想再这样温柔而折磨人下去，还没正式开始他就要高潮一次了。

 

很巧，德拉科也是这么想的。直到用手指把哈利操到了一次高潮后，德拉科才心满意足地拍拍他颤抖的大腿，托了一下，然后进入了他。

 

其实哈利已经射了挺多次了，但是德拉科今天明显想惩罚他，下决心要把前半个月没做的全部补回来，动作带着些惩罚意味却不会让哈利感觉疼。

 

德拉科深埋在哈利体内，小范围动着腰碾磨内腔上凸起的一个点。哈利浑身软得不像样子，无力地承受爱人恶劣的的恶作剧，仰起头呻吟。德拉科轻轻地吻上他滑动的喉结，身下的动作是与温柔的亲吻截然不同的快而狠。

 

“波特，猫叫给我听吧。”德拉科突然想起以前幻想过的限制级东西，突然心动地和哈利说。

 

“滚……啊……傻逼……！”哈利喘着气，毫不犹豫地拒绝了这种变态又羞耻的要求。德拉科抿了抿嘴，坏笑了一下，突然以势如破竹的速度和力道操了起来，顶到最深处，抽出，再插入。每一下都擦过最要命的那个点，没操两下哈利就一口咬住德拉科的肩膀，颤抖着射了。

 

倒是很硬气还没服软，德拉科放开托住他双腿的手，撩了一下垂在额前的碎发说：“夹紧了，一会儿掉下去了我可不管。”感觉到夹住腰的压力加大了一点，德拉科伸手撑在池壁上，大开大合地操了起来，边操还边问：“叫不叫？”得到否定回答更加用力地操他。

 

在这种攻势下宁折不屈的哈利终于屈服了，带着哭腔发出两声小小声的猫叫，很小声，但是就把德拉科刺激射了，射在里面。精液打在内壁上，烫得哈利又一次射了，边骂边射，射出来的东西稀薄得不能再稀薄了，德拉科丝毫不怀疑他再射一次就不会是精液了。

 

虽然很想那样干，但是今天已经欺负得够狠了，也不知道明天等他醒来会闹成什么样子。

 

管他呢，干了再说。

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching💛


End file.
